Jaune Arc Story: Game of The Lemons
by Mugen no Tenma
Summary: This is the compilation of the deleted scenes from my story, Game of The Wizard. Contains lemons with Jaune in it... obviously, duh. And please note that all of these stories are canon to the proper story.
1. Raven Branwen

**Mugen no Tenma, in.**

 **Hey, guys... as you can see, this is the collection of deleted scenes from my story, Game of The Wizard. This will contain the lemons that otherwise can't be added in story proper, as I don't know how many people who actually wants to read lemons and the people who doesn't want to. So this is for you guys! And please bear with me, I'm not too good at making lemons. Proof?**

 **I made this mostly combined from RWBY: Lemon One-Shot Collection by TigerVolcano5000 and The Knight and His Maidens by AzureGigaCyber.**

 **So, whether this story is awesome or lame, that's up to you guys!**

 **NOTE: This is the deleted scene from Chapter 23: An Offer You Can't Refuse.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Deleted Scene #1**

 **Motherfucker**

Reaching down in a sudden, Raven placed a hand on my cheek. No kidding. Now I actually felt like I was blushing, but it was mostly mitigated by the fact that both of us began to glow with our respective Aura. Mine was black and mostly white while Raven was red with black outline. And...

Just few seconds after we made contact, I realized that she was transferring some of her Aura while taking some of mine... I heard that **transferring Aura** was a basic level of the technique of Aura manipulating, and most of Huntsman and Huntress in training could do that without problem.

The difference between the basic technique and this, was that Raven was taking some of my Aura as well... so, in other words, we are exchanging Aura? The foreign Aura feels more... energizing, and obviously different than my own. I was expecting Raven's Aura to feel cold, but no. It was hot.

As Raven removed her hand from my cheek and looked at me as if expecting something better from me, I just realized how stupid my face must be in the whole sequence. And red too.

"What did... you... do?" I asked, starting to feel dumb.

"I established a 'connection' with you." Raven said simply. "Now I can use my Semblance on you... you see, my 'connection' could only be established by exchanging Aura. That is what I did."

"Oooh..." I said, feeling even dumber.

I was feeling so _high_ , I'm _tripping every balls that I have_ right now. Why Gamer's Mind isn't working ... oooooh.

Oh, that face... she looks really beautiful! Just as beautiful as Yang. Oh, what I'm saying, she's her mother, of course she'll be as pretty as her daughter! You are an idiot, Jaune. Look at that skin, so pale, white and flawless... and those crimson red eyes. They look familiar! Ohh...

Oh, and my eyes couldn't help but glance towards more... _impressive_ and _mature_ aspects of her body. Look at those great twin bazoo—

 _SNAP!_

I blinked and regained my sanity just as Raven snapped her fingers in front of my face. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I instantly turned away from her. I CAN'T be an awkward little boy when I'm Hei Lang! That would ruin the greatest image I've been building for AGES! All my effort would fall apart like they were nothing! Why I have to become the butt of every joke here and there? Noooo!

"I can't believe this. You are high on my Aura just now..." Raven chuckled. "Talk about something interesting... that you have in yourself. I know you have it, but I can't seem to 'put my finger' on it..."

A rather... _strange_ smirk appeared on her face as she closed in for the second time, placed a finger on... my chest and ran it down very slowly. I can feel her breath now... I was afraid and excited at the same time. I don't want this to happen, yet I was expecting it to happen...

"Figuratively, I mean..." She whispered. "No need to resist..."

"Why should I resist?" I tried to sound very cocky in a desperate attempt to get her away from me, but it failed miserably. Raven didn't even avert her gaze from my body, instead giving me another husky whisper.

"Yes... why should you resist?"

Her eyes were gleaming as she glanced over my body with another smirk. My attempts aren't working. My brain is screaming 'no' over and over again, but my body says otherwise... as Raven put her hands on my shoulder and smirked even wider... no, she's smiling. It looks... really... better on her...

I admit that her sudden change in demeanor was really starting to weird me out, like she was a totally different person. The flirting, the brashness... it doesn't fit her previous character, but somehow I was liking it more this way. While it made me uncomfortable, I began to feel myself... _getting harder_.

My brain, why must you betray me? I know where this is going! I...

This is wrong. I know this is wrong. But I don't feel like denying myself and Raven this...

"Despite your bravado, you can't really deal with something like this... How cute." Raven whispered sweetly in my ear. She was on my lap now, and her whispering only serves to make a chill run down my spine and... make myself even _harder_ than before. It was poking her—

"Well, well, well... is that a _sword_ in your pocket or are you just _so happy_ to see me?"

I feel my heart beating faster than it ever was at Raven's teasing.

"Raven—ah—didn't mean to—uh—do that—um, I—"

I found my stupid stuttering cease to exist in my throat when Raven grabbed me by the collar of my coat and slammed her lips onto mine.

My eyes widened and my brain nearly stopped, my mental defenses suddenly ceasing their function. I can't believe this is happening... but it IS happening!

 _Is this real? She's kissing me?The woman who nearly cut my head off is kissing me? Holy..._

I was restless for a few seconds. However, all the panic and worry in me melted away eventually, and were replaced by bliss. I began to kiss her back. Now, I was certain that doing this kind of thing is probably gonna come back and bite me in the ass later. But well, what can you do, eh?

This is not something that can be happening to me everyday... an admittably beautiful and hot older woman, for some reason want to make out with me? This is just something out of adult fictions that I've occasionally read. I think I'm going to take my chances... whatever awaits me in the future.

I sense a feeling of victory from Raven as she flung her amrs around my neck, which I responded by... taking a hold of her waist. She inserted her tongue into my mouth, and sucking my lips in fervor. Our tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths, as we began to moan a little bit.

She pulled back for a second, adjusting her position on my lap a bit... so that my crotch was touching her... _something soft and wet_ behind her clothes. I think I knew what it is. I swallowed and tried to say something, but interrupted by her attaching her lips to mine once again. And...

During our... _make-out_ session, I can feel her rubbing herself up against my erection.

 _Holy Oum..._

It feels really good and it's just getting better and better, but then Raven suddenly separated from me, for the second time. A thin trail of saliva being the only thing that connected us. As I stared at her with confusion, she just smiled and wiped her chin. Her eyes, now half-shut, they look so... dreamy.

I still can't believe this is really happening right now...

"What a cute kid, you really are _inexperienced_..." Raven shook her head, chuckling. "I suppose we'll have to fix _that_ really soon... hehehe..." She cooed, her hands moving to—what.

She started undoing the waist strap of her kimono. I was sputtering a bit, but ultimately fell silent when seeing the woman's bare essentials revealed underneath her skimpy samurai outfit. Her scantily strewn lingerie was lacy and decorated in a similar crimson and black color scheme that her outfit bore. What's more was that her bra might as well have been invisible because it's transparent texture gave me the full view of her pink nipples.

 _Praise to all that is beautiful... oooh... Oum Almighty..._

Her breasts themselves were easily the same size as Yang's if not a little bigger. But... that's kinda obvious since they're mother and daughter after all. That means good, since I was getting even _harder_ right now. Her thong of course matched the bra in both color scheme and especially the material texture, and I witness the sight of her small pubic hair patch through the black cloth.

Man, I am such a good observer sometimes.

"Like what you see?" Raven commented, smirking at the lack of coherent reaction from me. "That's right, Hei Lang. We are going to have _so much_ fun today... and this is _really happening_. Savor this moment... and don't ever forget."

I nodded dumbly as she undid the straps of her bra to let it fall to the floor, then grabbing both sides of my face. Raven's kimono opened wide enough letting her breasts out into full display for me. Her slender arms and legs still wore the leather wrappings... not entirely naked, but it was enticing and sexy at the same time.

"Let's have fun... together."

Raven cooed, hunching over to capture me in another deep tongue-laced kiss. I admit I was a little inexperienced in this kind of thing, but I was me. If anything, I learn fast! I tried to match her tongue wrestling with just as much fervor as her, but she doesn't look like she want to lose in this.

She stayed dominant. She was aggressively coiling her tongue over mine while also stroking the sides of my face with both her hands. I knew what she wanted, it scared and excited me at the same time. You could say it... fills me with a whole different kind of determination.

She continued inhaling and sucking in my breath with her own, both warm and heated and rapidly curling tongues over one another in a heated make out. All the while my hands just went down instinctively to her hips cupping her buttocks underneath her kimono. They are so soft... and firm.

Her breasts pressed against my clothed chest due to our proximity, but then, as if it just occured to her, Raven pulled herself off my mouth and worked her hands all over my chest. My coat and undershirt were in the way so hastily she unbuckled each piece of fabric and tossed them away, one by one.

Her gloved hands traced up my chest feeling up every part of my frame and gave me another smile, prompting me to look on at her in anticipation. What is she going to do next—

Raven shifted herself and lowered her head to where her face met with my pecs, her lips made contact with one while she tenderly stroked the other. I was quietly shaking, the pleasant sensation keeps building on due to her _expert treatments_ , but what really sent my bliss skyrocketing was when Raven's tongue came out and slowly licked up my chest seductively.

I tried, _tried_ so hard not to make too much noise at the pure pleasure, but then my girly voice gave out. Well, there goes my pride. At least this made Raven satisfied, so I'm not complaining...

She continued gingerly licking and kissing around my chest until her head found its way back to my jaw. She took my face in her hands and forcefully pried my lips open and leaned closer so she could capture my tongue with her lips to suck it into her mouth.

My tongue is melting. My brain is melting. She lowered her eyes to close while she held onto my head while she sucked on my tongue with hastening vigor. I literally couldn't think of anything else.

Her breasts squished against my exposed chest and with her body currently shifting along mine, I felt them brushe back and forth against my skin. Whatever this is... feels incredible! Indescribable!

Raven eventually detached from my gasping mouth a third time and looked down at me with a smile on her then grabbed ahold of my pants and underwear, then pulled them down and revealed my _thing_... um, _erection_ in all its full glory. Raven didn't say anything, simply staring at it with a strange gleam in her eyes. I don't know whether she's impressed or not...

Then she swallowed, as if seeing a delicious treat before her eyes.

"Let's just go to the main course..." She was suddenly breathing heavily. "I can't wait. I can't wait..."

She arranged herself that she was on top of me, pulled her panties aside and revealed a fleshy hole behind it. "Don't worry, Hei Lang." She began with a husky tone in her voice shifting herself to where her quivering pussy hovered just above my dick. "As this is your first time... you don't have to do anything."

"Let me... take care of... this." She concluded, lowering her hips inch by inch down onto my hardened tool. Her juicy tight snatch enveloped my member bit by bit till she reached the hilt thus completing insertion. "Aaaa...!"

"Aaauuu...yes! This sensation, this pleasure, ooooh...!" She hollered out slowly grinding her hips back and forth.

"This is what I've been waiting for...oooh, ahh!" She cried out gyrating herself on my crotch.

Myhead arched back, upon feeling the blissful sensation of the mother's vice like opening taking all of my tool inside. Her hands placed themselves on my bare torso, Raven's eyes closed with her mouth agape in bliss as she rode me for all my worth... not that I mind. I just became... a real man.

As for me, I felt like I was in heaven, and just this once... I didn't want to question the morality of this situation that I was in. Not that I have the fortune in having it happen to me anyway. I'm just going to enjoy this woman's lust addled advance for all it was, even if she happened to be... Yang's mother.

Her tits bounced and her body rocked with me grabbing her hips to thrust up against her bucking body. The two had continued on like this for what felt like forever, both being sweaty and having their clothes hang off them. We were so lost in pleasure that we abandoned all pretense and restraint.

My head knelt forward to capture one of Raven's breasts in my mouth, my lips pulled her left nipple in to tenderly suck on it, this apparently elated Raven's body much more so than I thought. It went without saying that her breasts were her sensitive spots... I kept that in mind.

I kept one hand at her back to keep my upper half close to her chest as she continued bucking against my lap, and bounced on my dick. If there was one word that I could use to describe my current predicament, it would be... _heaven_. Her grip on me was _so_ tight and felt _so_ good as she rode me.

I was half-expecting this to be a dream, where I would wake up and find myself alone. But it wasn't happening... so this was obviously real, right? _Right_?

"Heh... you know... for someone who, ohh... who acts like, ah, they're a... a complete... virgin... ah..." Raven spoke, clearly trying to keep her cool, but failing. "You seem to be... ah, natural at your... ah... first time... you're good..."

"Thanks for the compliment." I said simply through gritted teeth, before I grabbed her by her sides, lifting myself up, and pulled her into another kiss. Another make-out session. With her riding me and the feeling of her huge mounds pressed against my chest, I was barely able to think anymore. Raven was dominating me in our kiss, not that I have anything against it.

However, an idea just popped up in my head, as if **someone** was whispering it to me. Just as Raven paused for a second to catch her breath, I took the control from her and began furiously pound into her. If her _extremely excited_ moans were anything to go by, she doesn't mind nor care at all.

"Ah—yes! More! Harder! Faster!"

After a while, I started to feel something hot in my loins. The tightness of her pussy and the strange feeling of watching her huge breasts bouncing up and down was becoming too much for even me. "Raven, I... I can't hold back much longer. I'm going to...!"

A loud gasp came out.

"Ahh...Oooh yes! I-I'm almost there too!" Raven hollered out. She arched herself back and wrapped her arms around me, her thighs clamped hard on my hips just as her grip tightened and convulsed on my appendage. "Coming! Coming! I'm going to...!"

This was it!

I felt the pussy muscles of Raven Branwen clamp down hard on my dick, obviously desperate to milk me for everything I had to offer. I have no objection. My climax hit me like a brick wall in the same time Raven's hit hers...

And now, both of us were entwined in a collective orgasm.

Raven nestled her head against the right side of my shoulder and bit it down hard while her pussy gushed and clenched on my meat. We both felt each other, my dick jerking wildly inside her pussy sending rope after rope of sperm into her depths, and she moaned as her womb being filled to the brim.

After a short while of non-stop cumming Raven opened her eyes and stared into my eyes with a serene smile. I don't know what is the meaning behind this smile, nor I have the time or energy to ponder about that. I don't think it really matters anyway...

"... heh, I knew I made the right choice."

She mused, leaning forward to capture my mouth with hers for another steamy kiss.

Meanwhile, as my dick spurted a little bit more seed inside her womb, the realization dawned in.

 _Oh no... what have I done...?_

My mind raced after returning from the haze of lust I was in. I felt that I might have made a mistake with accepting Raven's advance on me, but Oum help that I can't really deny her at this point. Not with those crimson eyes peering into my soul, pleading that I fulfill its owner's desires.

"How about it... want to go for more...?"

I'm sorry, Yang.

"... sure."

I'm such a _literal_ motherfucker.

* * *

 **So that's it for the first chapter... uh, I mean, deleted scenes.**

 **Scold me, praise me, insult me, flame me or anything... I'll accept it gratefully.**

 **If you like this, PUNCH that review button in the face, like a BOSS!**

 **And high fives all around! So thank you guys, and I will see you dudes, in the next chapter!**

 **Mugen no Tenma, out.**


	2. Verte Arc

***high-five***

 **Top of the mornin' to ya guys! My name is Mugen no Tenma, and welcome back to Game of Lemons! Starring Jaune Arc and Verte Arc!**

 **This is a 'deleted' scene from Chapter 28 of Jaune Arc Story: Game of Wizard, which can't be shown there because some people don't want to see lemons in the story proper. So here ya go!**

 **Also, I shamelessly copied the story from Azure gigacyber, A Knight and His Maidens, chapter 1, with only few modifications. I'm so bad in making lemons that I don't want to bother too much. Sorry guys.**

 **Hope ya enjoy this chapter nonetheless.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sister Lover**

 **Previously...**

"I thought so."

I didn't even react to Verte's victorious smirk, as she noticed that I'm not struggling against her anymore. I stared at her unflinchingly even as she reached out and placed a hand on my cheek, caressing it gently. I felt like I was blushing with this uncomfortable closeness between us, and her unusually soft gaze.

Helpless, I could only hope that this won't lead me to any disaster.

I ignored the uneasiness that I felt as we glowed with the colors of our respective Aura. Mine was white, accented with some green hues every here and there, while Verte was dark green with black outline. My Aura flows into her quite smoothly and vice versa… I must say that the process was even smoother than the one I did with Raven. Maybe because we're family, maybe because she was stronger, or…?

The influence of her Aura seeps into my being and it began to overwhelm me, clouding my mind with a force that I can't fight. This was worse _and_ better than what I felt before. I still don't know why Gamer's Mind decided to not work in this kind of situation. Veritas is being a troll again? How is… oh…

…

Don't know. Don't care.

My mind goes blank… I'm starting to trip every balls that I have… oooooooh.

 _Blank._

It feels so energizing. It feels good. It feels dumb, but it is nice. Verte's hand feels so soft. Her face is so beautiful I can stare at it forever. Is she blushing? She is cute. Look at her body. She is so sexy. That hip is so thick. That waist is so slim. Those breasts are so perfect. Perky and softy. Can I touchy-feely?

"Sis, you are so pretty. Prettiest in the world."

It's a shame favorite my guitar wasn't here, since I'm going to sing the most beautiful song for her! Go Jaune-a-Boy!

"A little bit of Verte in my life. A little bit of Verte by my side. A little bit of Verte is what I need. A little bit of Verte is what I see . A little bit of Verte in the sun. A little bit of Verte all night long. A little bit of Verte, here I am. A little bit of you makes me—"

* * *

 **Now...**

It might be peculiar to say this, but Jaune Arc wasn't as drunk as he seems to be in his current state. Sure, he wasn't in his right mind right now, but at least there was some part of himself that was coherent. And unfortunately, or fortunately, this part of his… wasn't exactly normal for common sense, either.

He admires her and still does until now, the way she moved so gracefully during battle or anywhere really. Not only beautiful and proper, but also extremely capable in combat and everything else, as if she was the epitome of elegance underneath her cold and stoic exterior.

There are some bits of contradiction, like her massive appetite for just any kind of food, but the fact remains. Jaune Arc has both a great respect for and a massive crush for his own sister. In fact, she was actually his first love, he thinks. He always has a thing for cold and elegant women, for some reason.

There was a part inside him that allowed things to pass without him resisting too much against Verte. As much as his more reasonable part of his mind protest, he actually let the heavy influence of Verte's Aura overwhelmed his senses. Her Aura was cold, yet comforting and gave him the feeling of being protected.

That's right. When he was bullied as a child, she always came to her rescue. Shielding him with her own body like nothing else mattered to her but his safety. True, she always berated him for being weak and helpless, but she always came no matter what and how dire the situation were. She was his protector.

Thus, seeing the how off and wrong his sister's behavior was, he decided to go along with whatever his sister wanted to do, just to make her feel better. Maybe she'll be back to her normal self if he complies with her demands. Maybe it was morally wrong thing to do, but that doesn't matter for now.

He was currently melting in her sister's embrace. He can't give any damn to anything else.

The first action being Verte's soft white right hand caressing a side of Jaune's shoulder before closing her eyes slowly leaning in. Her red, soft cool lips traced over his mouth until they latched on completely in a subtle yet indescribable sensation.

Jaune's eyes were a little wide with surprise at first then quickly closed his eyes receding into the inviting lip-lock Verte was offering him.

As she pinned him against the nearest walls, she leaned herself into his space letting her delicate hands trail around the warm skin of his neck until she had both her arms closed around it. Their kiss was deepening with her lips hungrily curling over his in fervor for what felt like a blissful eternity.

Jaune pulled her in closer with his strong arms enclosing around her lower back, he was getting so lost in heat of the moment with her that it felt like it was their own little world they were in. Nothing else mattered except the touch of each other and the physical connection between them.

Taking the next step in subtlety Jaune pried open Verte's mouth little by little with his tongue begging permission which she granted by gradually parting her lips letting her mouth inhale the spongy intruder.

Verte moaned in result of feeling Jaune's tongue slowly and expertly work its way inside the damp cavern of her mouth, her grip on the back of his neck tightened then she hiked her left leg up over the back of his calves.

Jaune's hands instinctively trailed down to her tight supple buttocks, completely gripping her rear in his hands. Verte internally moaned in response, both were getting more and more lost in the bliss of this shared intensity.

The heated moment had begun to evolve further to where they now moved their impassioned and sweaty make-out session with Jaune now trailing kisses along Verte's neck. Her eyes closed in ecstasy, her face flush, she bit down on her lower lip for her body was wrought with sensation due to Jaune caressing her shapely buttocks with one hand as he sucked and kissed her neck.

Soon enough Jaune's right hand snaked up to her chest smoothly yet slowly fondling Verte's left breast through her undershirt. He continued working her breast and ass with his strong hands until he had set her off with the overload of stimulation.

"Aaahh! Nggaaahh..!" She loudly moaned surprising him enough to cease his treatment for the moment and take in the sight of her blushing face staring back at him with entranced eyes. Her breathing, hot and ragged, all but inviting Jaune for more.

They gazed into each other until Verte gently caressed his cheek again with a smile before reaching the top of her suit with her other hand. Peeling it down along with her undershirt and bra, she finally unveiled her ample breasts to him in all its bare glory. The breasts that he could only see in his dreams before, now in front of him…!

Jaune nearly salivated at the sight, Verte outstretched her arms to him in an inviting gesture which he reciprocated by leaning in to capture her lips with his again. The two aggressively embraced once again with reinvigorated passion, mouth to mouth tongues worming their way around each other in the confines of her mouth while he tenderly groped both her budding breasts in each hand.

They moaned muffledly within their lip-lock as Verte had one arm hooked around his neck to keep them connected while the other reached underneath her own pants. Her hand fingered the fabric of her soft black-laced panties and impatiently trudged them down her thighs until they reached her knees.

They slowly detached due to Verte removing her face from his much to his dismay, she gestured to him to look down below and see that her undergarment now dangled on her ankles. Jaune didn't get the hint however, and didn't make a move to respond to her gesture, instead he froze at Verte's display.

Verte couldn't help but unbuckle his belt and undo his pants herself, and she lustfully licks her lips upon seeing his endowment; a rather sizable nine-inch girthy endowment that stood up in attention. She is not going to let this opportunity pass. This was everything for her, everything that she wants to… and the irresistible urge that comes from within her... it has to be satisfied now, or else... she doesn't know, actually.

" **N̖o͓̭̲̺w͙̫̥,͔̩̟͢ ̪̩͎̫J̳̬̺͟a̵͖u̯ṇ̢̠ẹ̻̜…̳͕͉̺̤͠ͅ ̖̪͚͖̱̩͠l̶̝͓et̛͓̜̜͓ ̘̯̮̣ù͎̠s̨̳ ̶̼ḩ̘̲̗a̪͎̘v͚́e̱̞͍̭͓ ͠f̤ṵ̭͈̞͙̲̥n̖͉̣̜͈̥̖ ̝̝f͎̹͓͕͓̖͘o̙͚̳̼̤r͚̹̝̠̬ ̧t̝̬̻͕͎͙ón̴i̡̠̭g̙̰̼̲̣̭ͅh͕͈͍̳̝t̞…̸̳̘̩̟̞̞** "

Verte then leaned back with legs spread apart enabling Jaune to fully view her moistening womanhood. There she was sitting on top of him leaning back with one leg perched on the surface and the other dangling off it, both spread open to him alone. Her ample breasts rhythmically bounced up and down with her impatient breaths, exposed completely with her clothes thrown all over the ground _but_ her boots on leaving her mostly naked only added to the sexiness of it all.

He needed more provocation, in his dazed mind he realized he is doing this and will make her into a woman… and she will definitely make him her man. Screw everything else.

They entered each other's space, Jaune held his left hand at her hip and used the other to hold up her left thigh with her leg dangling in the air. He grabbed his length and prodded her lips apart carefully slowly embedding itself into her virginal womanhood—which made him pause for a second.

Before proceeding he looked up into her eyes for permission only to receive a loving smile accompanied by a quick nod. With a firm careful shove he pushed his dick far past her moist folds sheathing himself into her snatch claiming her virginity. There was a trickle of blood coming out—this action elicited a small whimper of pain from Verte but she bit down on her left fist in order to prevent screaming out.

Jaune had now fully sheathed himself in her incredibly tight passage of moist flesh. The feeling was incredible, beyond compare, it made him want to pound her like an animal in the mating season but he didn't want to hurt Verte by being impatient.

She was still adjusting to the pain of losing her virginity so he began thrusting in a slow rhythm making sure he was as gentle as possible.

She removed her fist from her mouth, using it to steady her position so Jaune can continue drilling his meat into her snatch. She had adjusted to the pain and felt the sensation of pleasure override it, so now she stared him in the face with a heartfelt smile as he started thrusting faster.

She arched her back a little with eyes shut and mouth agape in ecstasy with the steadily increasing level of pleasure she felt. Jaune too felt himself getting lost in the heat of their intercourse to the point where he grabbed her other leg lifting it up along with the other to place her ankles on his shoulders.

His hips continued gently slapping into hers with strength and speed increasing every second to the point her perky breasts began jiggling vertically. It feels so good, so tight, so warm… she was right about him and her fit each other like a glove, literally.

"Ooohhh...Jaune...!" She moaned audibly gripping whatever she could into the ground tightly.

"Verte...!..So tight… it feels so good..!" He said panting as he continued burying his meat into her pussy.

Their intensity began spiking and both teens felt their releases coming, but Verte quickly grabbed Jaune by the neck with her left hand to pull him down leaning into a steamy tongue sloshing kiss.

After a few seconds she slowly pulled back with a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. "Jaune..I want to be on top.. now!" She breathed with pleading eyes and sultry smile.

Jaune simply nodded in acceptance slowly ceasing his thrusting in order to rearrange their positions. He hadn't counted on Verte's assertiveness and impatience mid-act when she pulled him around and slammed him down onto the ground.

He was still sheathed inside her as she snugly mounted herself cowgirl style on top of him. Her yellow eyes were ablaze with intensified lust as she planted her hands firmly down on his chest swaying her hips back and forth wildly. She simply cannot stop moving now. She needs it, and she wants it. So bad.

"Oh...Verte...!" Jaune moaned, his head reeling back in euphoria she rode him like a stallion. He had one hand grabbed firmly at her hips just at the edge her buttocks, while his other hand grabbed Verte's free hand, holding it as strong as he possibly can.

The sound of their flesh grinding against each other was getting louder and becoming more frequent each second, Verte's body had continued undulating on Jaune's dick to the point where her hair tie came undone, letting her beautiful platinum blonde hair fall freely for him to see.

"Sis...you… are so beautiful..." Jaune whispered in awe seeing his sister with her hair down as she rode him faster.

"J-Jaune...! I'm close...so close...!" She breathed reeling her head back mouth agape in silent bliss.

"M-me...too, I'm almost there, Verte...! Maybe you pull yourself off before I-"

"No! I want all of you." She interrupted him opening her eyes to gaze down into his tensed face. She leaned down closing the gap between their mouths where she lightly licked his lips seductively before finishing her sentence. "҉͈̩͎ **I̤͍ ̣w̮̘̩̝̝̱̺͠à̦̼̼͔̲̘n͔t҉̙͇ ҉a̱̫͘l̺̮̥̟l̞ ̗̳̤̜̲̮̦ọ̗̮͍͇͟f̜̰͚̭̳ ͙͓̼̰͇͔͓͝y̠͢o̱̻̩u̜̫̠̙̫̱ ̝̫̣͇̩͝i̵n͇͉͈si͓̦̹͇͉̝ͅd̷e̜̖ ̵̞̖̟͙̯̺̝m̯̪̝͉͡e̖̲̯͘,̱ ̢̮̫̻̠̩̬̠J̮̝̰̩̟͓ą̥̹u͙̺̥͓͚̣͖͘n̦̦̺e̺̥̺̺̱ͅͅ ̰̙S̥͞a҉̙̖f̷͔̖̖̟͍̙ͅf͏͉r̭͍͍̗̰o̥̦͔̲͢n͉ ̵̠͓̝̳̜A̲r͏̤͍̮͈c̯͔̱̱̬͎.̗̩.̠͔͉͈̭ͅ.̟̘͈̣̜̳̠ ̸͓͇̝͚I̺͉̞ ͏̬̩̟a̷̙m̬̘͝ ͖n̯̫̖͍o̥̯͠t͔͘ ̱͎̻͞g̮̯͍̝̤̤e̡t̵̯̜͇̮͔ͅt̖͈̰̳͇̺̯i̬͞n̠͇̫g͎̙ ̸̯͚͚ͅo͙͇f̷͓̤̦̦̗ͅf̠͚̫ ͖̫n̺̯̮ó̪̲w̵̲̪.͙̖̲͉ͅ ̪͉̖͇̼ͅYo̧̫̣̙úr̶̥͍ ͢s̠̣e̢̺͉̘̻̗̺e̞͡d̲͖̪̦ ̙ͅi̲̫s̼̝͚̲ ͚͖̫͍͇̼̣́m̲̬̻̠ͅi̻̼͎̣n̩̮̳̩̬̦͙e̦̼̕.̥̥̘̼̝** "

Jaune was in a bit of panic at the sight of Verte being slightly off again, yet resigned himself to his fate and the world of nirvana that Verte Arc had trapped him in.

Her body swayed with stronger pull several more times until it tensed along with Jaune as she screamed his name to the heavens with the apex of her climax reached. Her vaginal muscles clamped and convulsed on his appendage sporadically without pause eliciting an equally loud moan from him as his cock spewed forth payload after payload of gooey white essence into her depths.

Her face was wrought with pleasure as she was still in the midst of climax along with Jaune as she rode him out milking him for all his worth. Her tongue was sticking out of her mouth and her eyes rolling back in her head. Saliva was dripping from her lips… but she could care less about how unhinged she looks. She and the thing inside her were satisfied with the results, so why would they bothered about trivial matters? Nothing else matters at the time.

Few moments later, they had finished cumming and laid together in the afterglow of their steamy venture, with Jaune leaning against the wall. Jaune's essence seeped a bit from her opening, though Verte made sure to keep her thighs clenched to prevent any more to staining the ground.

Also, she didn't want to let all those precious seeds to go to waste. This was also her sign of victory.

The platinum-blonde haired woman rested her head on his broad chest with a blissfully satisfied smile on her face after everything that had transpired, Jaune had one of his arms wrapped her curvaceous frame while they decided to rest for a bit and looked upward at the moonlit night sky together…

For the night is still long ahead for both of them.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter! If you liked it, PUNCH THE REVIEW BUTTON IN THE FACE! LIKE A BOSS!**

 **And… high fives all around… So thank you guys, and I will see all you dudes… in the next chapter!**

 **Mugen no Tenma, out.**


End file.
